Vehicle shimmy can occur in the steerable wheels of a vehicle. For instance, the steerable front wheels of a vehicle can shimmy (i.e., inadvertently oscillate, turning left and right repeatedly) due to vehicle damage, due to particular road conditions, etc. This type of shimmy event can reduce ride comfort and quality.
Typically, vehicle steering systems include mechanical, viscous or passive-element dampers to reduce vehicle shimmy. However, these dampers can wear over time or can be damaged, for instance, if the vehicle drives over particularly rough terrain.